


An Omegas Freedom.

by BGee93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betas, Biting, Blood Kink, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Death, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Gammas, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kink, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Omegas, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Sigmas, Size Kink, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unpopular omegaverse, Verbal Abuse, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, alphas - Freeform, deltas, eruri - Freeform, levixerwin - Freeform, snkkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: I know it's a lot of tags sorry, but please take the time to read through them so you're well aware of what I intend to include in this fan fiction. If you don't like don't read or complain, I gave fair warning. I will add the relationships as they show up.Attack on Titan Omegaverse. Eruri.In this book:•Levi was never a part of the Survey Corps.•Armin did not make it through training.•Titans are no longer a main threat. They are still around and slowly being hunted but are not a threat to humanity.•This is my first official AoT fanfic. I have a few oneshots I worked on but did not post to try to get used to the characters so I apologise if they aren't too accurate.•Also, I will be using the name spellings of how they are translated for me. If the spelling bothers enough readers I will change them but please respect that I am only spelling it how it's translated for me. Thank you.This is originally on Wattpad and will be updated there first but I will always update it on here after I post there.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tch," the noise broke past his bleeding lips again. Further angering the fat ass Alpha currently _attempting_ to show him **who's boss.**

That always made Levi want to laugh hysterically, if he actually did such things. He found no reason to anymore to be quite honest. But if he did, this would be the exact situation he would break down and laugh until large, hot tears streamed down his face. 

Looking up into the pissed off face of the packs leader, Levi was genuinely surprised he's still alive at this point. Every turn in his life should have lead him straight to his death by now. Add in his personality and the fact that he's an Omega and you should have a recipe for instant death. Yet, in his early 30's here he is.

He grew up in the Underground, basically the shit hole society either forgot about or refused to awknoledge. His childhood had been shit, his teens years had been shit and his early adulthood had mostly been shit. Finding Farlan had made his adult years less of a shit show and the two practically adopted Isabel a few years later. The trio were odd and seemed illsuited on the outside but they are everything to each other. 

They are family with a bond stronger than blood and chains. 

A fist connected with his side causing a small hiss to push through his throat. The hands firmly holding his arms behind his back jerked him back into an upright stature. Levi licked his lips, immediately regretting it once the disgusting taste of metallic blood filled his tastebuds, and sent the prick another,

" Tch," that one got him a smack across the back of his head by one of the Beta goons watching. Grinning on the inside, Levi acknowledged that he was finally starting to annoy the Betas as well as the Alpha. To most that would sound like a bad thing but in his case it was the best possible outcome. He just needed to push it a little further. Once they got sloppy he'd make his move and end this.

That moment finally arrived a few minutes later. To be specific it was seven punches and a kick to his already bruised shin from a few days earlier. The Beta holding his arms let one of them go to join the beating party. Said Beta raised her arm high at a bent angle. Probably thinking of elbowing his shoulder or back area in one of the weaker points. 

_Tch. Not today._

Ignoring the several areas of throbbing pain, Levi quickly bent his left knee pulling himself into a squaring position while extending his right leg out as far as he possibly could. Locking the knee in place he set his freed hand to the dust filled floor, gritting his teeth at the feeling of it on his skin, and pulled against his still captured arm. Before the four surrounding him could react he pushed his body in a swinging motion. Skillfully knocking the Beta, let's call her Shithead since he never bothered to learn her name, flat on her ass. 

Shithead gasped in surprise as she threw her arms out to attempt to break her fall. Releasing Levi in the process and failing miserably at catching herself. A disgusting _thwack_ filled the air as Shitheads... Head collided with the floor. Mentally patting himself on the back Levi noticed he'd knocked her out.

_That's even better than I hoped for. Maybe it will get me a full two weeks in lockup. Now that would be a fucking pleasant vacation._

Grinning on the inside at the pleasurable thought he turned towards the next Beta. Let's call him Dumbass and his brother next to him Assbut. Yeah that works.

Assbutt seemed to finally have caught on to the situation, the Alpha and Dumbass still as slow minded as ever, as he charged at Levi. Due to his small size and the fighting skills literally beaten into him while he grew up Levi was able to sidestep the charged attack quickly without using too much of his energy and without too much movement. Of course this just made the medium sized Assbut even more pissed as it released a deep, sickening growl that made Levi's Omega shudder. Forcing the feeling down he continued to stand his ground. 

"Tch," the sound was slight and low, intended to push the final button against Assbut. Doing what it meant to do, the Beta charged again as it's eyes glowed brightly reflected the dimming sunlight. Levi felt the warm shiver coarse through his chest and knew he needed to end this sooner than planned or everything would be ruined. Spinning on his less injured leg again he braced himself for the kick. A rather disturbing crack was heard as his leg collided with Assbutt's chest. He grimaced but quickly turned towards Dumbass and the Alpha. Fully intent on taking them both on at once even though it wasn't something he would usually do.

Sweat started collecting at his temples. Despite the fact that it made him feel dirty and gross Levi did not bother to wipe the beads away. The last thing he needed was them noticing the signs. The Alpha and Dumbass slowly inched towards him with their arms outstretched.

_Planning on capturing me, huh? Well done, that's actually the smart move. Guess you really can teach old dogs new tricks. Too bad you're both slow as fuck._

Diving to the ground, as they almost reached him, Levi sumersaulted through the Alphas legs. Yes through them. Pushing himself back up onto his feet he raced towards the firewood pile. The pain in his leg started throbbing but he ignored it since it obviously wasn't broken. At least not yet. 

The cool air felt wonderful against his heating skin as he ran towards the potential weapons ahead. Because of his dive and dash the two were further behind him than planned making Levi hopeful he'd reach the intended area with time to spare. His boots crunched on chunks of dirt and rock making him wobble a bit as he ran. But soon enough he reached the other side of the castleyard.

Stepping up onto a wooden box he leapt towards the high pile. Gripping the top row he yanked himself up. Thanking Sina that Dumbass and Shithead had properly piled the chopped wood together so none had slipped loose at his sudden weight. Balancing himself carefully he made sure his feet were stable before squating down. Bracing one hand around the tall bar that prevented the pile from tipping Levi picked up a piece of wood and took aim.

If anyone was watching from outside the usual group the scene would surely look confusing and hilarious. Levi crouching on top of a woodpile at least twice the size of himself. Throwing a chopped block of wood, one after the other, at anyone who dared to get too close. Several other Betas had joined in trying to take out the Omega for their Alpha, but nobody could get close enough. Levi was too quick. Having done this particular thing before he's basically perfected his aiming skills.

The only problem was that Levi was slower than usual. It took about half the time it would have on any other day for a Beta to reach him from behind and hold his throwing arm in place as the Alpha reached him. Throwing him forcefully to the ground. The wind was, thankfully, knocked out of him. Smiling widely on the inside Levi tried to focus on keeping his scent under control with the energy he had left.

_Just a bit longer Omega. Please bear with me._

He tried his best to soothe the upset Omega that resided inside him. He never resented his fate as an Omega, but he sure as hell didn't accept the normal ideas towards them. They are meant to be smaller, weaker, feminine, some even viewed them as dumber. Fuck that. He'd stop fighting against ever shit for brains Alpha and Beta that believed all that when they were all dead. Or eaten by Titans. He is perfectly okay with either.

He'd landed half on his face and half on one of his wrists. Someone yanked his head up by the hair forcing him to look up into the Alphas face. The Alpha was crouching down in front of him giving Levi a good look at the pigs face. Crimson streaks were running down it's neck from a gash on its chin and matted a large patch of hair to the side of its head. The bruise forming near one eye was a beautiful contrast against the pale and severely dry skin. A few slivers of wood sticking out from the blackening flesh told Levi the bruise was because he'd struck him there with one of the flying blocks of wood. Knowing this little fact made him want to cheer and laugh.

_Hah. Fucking fatass cant even dodge shit being thrown at him from an **Omega.** What a pathetic Alpha._

He wanted to say this out loud so badly. But, that would prolong his punishment and there was no time for that. Soon he would be swearing uncontrollably and he'd lose what little control he had left over keeping his scent normal. His vision was already starting to glaze over. 

"Some time in lockup?" it was then that Levi realized the fat ass had been talking the whole time. Not knowing exactly what the Alpha had said Levi resorted to the one word, okay the one sound, that always got him results.

" Tch," unfortunately it worked a little too well. Someone, he wasn't sure who exactly, picked up one of the pieces of wood and smacked it into the back of his head. A chocking sound pushed through his lips and his body slumped forward. He felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Panic coursed through him when both his arms were seized and he was dragged forward.

He blacked out hoping they were throwing him in lockup and praying his Omega kept his heat under control until they were away from the lockup room. If not this whole scenario was for nothing. If they realized he was going into heat the whole plan would be ruined and they would have failed again.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The night air was heavy and damp as it clung to every surrounding surface. A slight breeze whistled past, the only sound to be heard in the stillness as it seemed everything was finally resting. Moonlight cast shadows over the open field leading up to the, supposed to be, abandoned castle grounds ahead as soft clouds blocked out it's light. It would be a beautiful sight if the bodies hidden nearby were there for sightseeing. 

Yes, it would be a beautiful and if slightly tragic, scene.

Wildflowers littered the field in patches. Although colorless in the dark it was still an enchanting sight. The castle held no barrier around it anymore as it had either been destroyed or naturally crumbled years ago. Strewn pieces of decaying wood and stone covered in thick layers of moss being the only signs left that there had been any form of defense at all at some point. The same thick moss mixed mixed with matted dirt clung to the walls of the castle towers. A few long strands of what one could guess to be ivy fell out of a few of the holes in dying structure. 

A few stray windows held a soft, orange glow from candles still burning inside. Once in awhile an ominous looking shadow would pass the light source showing a few were still awake and active inside. 

Nanaba carefully yet skillfully sketched out the scene in front of her as Hanji excitedly documented anything and everything. The later was practically vibrating with childish excitement each time something new caught her attention. Hanji remained as quiet as she possibly could even though what she really wanted to do was swing down and get a closer look at the illegal operation unfolding in front of them with each passing day and night.

This type of mission was still extremely new to the Survey Corps, as Titans were no longer the main focus, and it's success weighed heavily on their future. Higher ups wanted the Survey Corps to disband completely once the titans were officially wiped clean. But, if they could find other areas to branch off into they could prove to still be useful. A special team had been chosen for this job due to its delicate nature. 

Three months earlier one of their scouting teams had returned with a disturbing report. They had only gone about halfway to their end point because they had come across castle ruins that was supposed to be abandoned because it had been in the middle of heavy titan territory. At first it was assumed to simply be a group of thieves or a gang seeking shelter. Thankfully, the group agreed that something felt off about how the group acted and moved within the grounds so they set up a surveying camp within the patch of nearby trees. A small amount of the scouts branched off to the nearby towns to see if they could gather any insight into the situation.

After a week of watching and documenting they returned within the walls with a report that shocked everyone who heard it. Even the higher ups agreed something needed to be done but were hesitant to actually do anything. This, of course, pissed off the Commander enough to send out his own small team while they waited for them to get off their asses and do something.

Within the scouts report it came to light that a pack had been keeping a group of Omegas and forcefully breeding them for some time. It's still a mystery as to how many Omegas are within the group but it seems to be irregularly high. The group is highly comfortable within the walls which further provided proof they had been settled in for an extended amount of time. 

After some questioning in the surrounding towns, the closest a days ride away, they gathered it's been a minimum of a year. It was also gathered that nobody really seemed to know what the pack was doing at the crumbling castle or the townspeople simply didn't care to know.

Since it involved Omegas Hanji guessed it was the later. Unfortunately this world didn't care too much about what was considered the weaker group. It didn't matter that her research proved Omegas to be superior to both Alphas and Omegas in several areas, as long as they were proven to be physically and emotionally weaker than the others they are considered the bottom of the food chain. The sum on Earth so to speak. It pissed her and Nanaba off to no end, and they've had numerous rants together on the subject, since Nanaba is an Omega herself. And one of Hanji's experiment subjects but that's a conversation for later.

The Alpha was a known criminal within the Survey Corps and Military Police. Although he had disappeared from the Underground around three years prior, after a failed capture mission, he was still listed as one of the top most wanted for the Military Police. The Betas were a mix of known and unknown as he probably recruited new ones over the years. 

For right now it wasn't the Alpha or the Betas that concerned the observing group. It was the Omegas. This isn't the first pack they've had reports about that have been capturing and using Omegas for their own breeding purposes. But, it was the largest pack they've heard of. It also seems to be the most abusive, especially towards the small, Raven haired Omega they had to watch get beaten again that afternoon. Though it always looked like the Omegan boy did it on purpose.

There were stricter laws within the walls about Omega abuse and treatment, although in reality they aren't all that strict in Hanji's opinion. So the display earlier was just one of the many illegal things documented in the past month. Smuggling, bribery, kidnapping, are a few of the crimes they have proof of along with heavy suspicion of rape and murder, but they did not have proof of those yet. 

Unfortunately they were running out of time to gather a concrete reason to intervene. It sounds insane, they know, but without finding proof of the later two charges the Survey Corps can not enter the property without permission from the higher courts. Especially since they are not even supposed to be in the area in the first place. 

Erwin's official report states they were searching for stray titans in the area, which had already been taken care of weeks ago when they'd arrived, not searching for a reason to rescue the group inside the property. If they were to enter without said permission, it would doom the Survey Corps for good. 

Pulling out her small telescope lense again, Hanji searched the open area ahead. The moon wasn't fully cooperating tonight so she had to strain her eyes almost painfully. 

Nanaba was doing the same as she struggled to sketch out the outlines of the patrolling Betas faces. She'd add the harder details later in the morning when she was relieved by Moblit who was the other sketcher. 

Mike sniffed the air deeply before stating it was going to rain and that the nights observation would have to go on hold till it passed. He was chosen as the leader to the odd group. Then again, who would be better suited to figure out who was Alpha, Beta, Omega or other, than the one person in the Survey Corps with an obsession with sniffing things. Mike himself was a Sigma* which also made him the perfect leader in case they could move forward with the hopeful plan of rescue. His main job, though, was to let the sketcher know which class was which so they could get a more rounded idea of how many they were all dealing with.

It's been almost a while month since they'd started, a month is all Erwin could get them without causing too much suspicion to what they are doing, and they believe they've almost got a whole picture of everyone inside. At least eight Betas were close to the Alpha with two other new Betas that showed up just a few days ago. The two new ones were either recently new, or just supply runners. 

At least nine Omegas were documented and sketched out although their faces weren't as clear as Nanaba and Moblit wanted them to be. They usually kept their heads down when outside so the clearest images they had to go off of was when they caught them walking by the windows and when they were on top of the tower roof tops. Unfortunately they were always accompanied by a few Betas. This shouldn't have been a problem for them since they just needed a few good looks at the faces to write down basic details like hair colour, build and such or draw the basic structure of the face but, as fate would have it, said Betas kept stepping I'm front of them at crucial moments.

None of them were worried about any of the Betas since they had Reiner on standby in case they were discovered. 

Hanji laughed like a maniac, until Mike hushed her, every time she imagined the look on the Alphas face if they had to use him. Just the mental image of her on the shoulder of the Armoured Titan as he stalked him down like the pitiful prey he is. The group on Reiners shoulders as he squishes the flea bags beneath his mighty feet, obviously avoiding the precious Omegans they've come to rescue. Mike holding his blade out in front of him like a knight on shining Titan, Nanaba laughing along with Hanji in pure bliss. The whole scene played out so beautifully in her mind it made her cheeks flush a pretty pink shade and a melting, shiver shook her body.

Mike and Nanaba glanced at each other quickly before looking back at Hanji. The look clearly stated _'Oh god not again'_ as they slowly inched away from the blushing figure on the branch beside them. The two silently argued over who's turn it was to get her back into focus. Nanaba using facial movements and head tilts while Mike using hand and eye signals. 

It would look odd to anyone who didn't know them, but this was perfectly normal for the two blondes. They have worked together for so long that those small gestures were all that was needed to communicate. Once for a whole month, mostly to mess with Erwin and to the full amusement of Hanji, they didn't say a word to each other. Just used signals and small gestures to talk. They were both pretty sure if they'd kept going past the month Erwin would have either dismissed them or disowned them.

Sighing at his loss, he knew he was going to lose from the beginning, Mike snapped his fingers in front of Hanji's face. It took several minutes before she fully came back to reality. Waving his index finger in a circle then pointing down towards the castle he signaled for her to get back into focus on the mission. Nodding she saluted him and looked back towards the darkening scene. Rolling her eyes Nanaba grinned at Mike before she too got back to the job at hand.

It wasn't long before the predicted rain poured from the sky threatening to drench them and their work. The group shot into action wrapping the precious papers under rain tarps and pulling on their rain gear. They were hopeful the rain would stop by the morning so they all agreed to get some sleep while they could. Nanaba went first in keeping watch since Hanji and Mike were usually the ones to stay awake for extended hours at a time before getting just an hour or two of sleep. 

Staring ahead thtough the thick sheets of water she pulled her hood further down her head. A sad attempt at protecting her eyes from the stray droplets that fell through the branches and off the leaves. Her thoughts briefly drifted back to the wall as Nanaba wondered how Erwin was doing in his pursuit of convincing the courts to take action here. 

There was so few humans left in the world. It angered her greatly that people were willing to look the other way while those that did remain were treated the way they were. Silently sending a small prayer in the direction of home, and then another small prayer for those in the castle walls, she settled in for the long night.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Eren listened half heartedly to Sasha and Connie as they retold stories from their childhood. Their voices were light and airy as the memories floated through the room. Soft flickering of light and shadows from the candles dances across surfaces adding to the almost whimsical feel of the moment. It was times like this that made their realities feel so far off in the distance that it was surreal to think that for the past few years they'd been fighting with every inch of their bodies and souls to survive. 

Turning toward his best friend, Mikasa, Eren watched her cold and almost emotionless face as she too listened to the innocence of past youth. If he didn't know her so well he wouldn't havr noticed the deep abyss of sadness lurking in her darkened eyes. Knowing all too well that she was deep in her own sea of mermories that had been triggered by the storytelling. 

Sighing deeply he also found himself getting lost in their past. His eyes drifted shut slowly, his lashes brushing the top of his cheeks, as face after face after face of loved ones crossed through his mind. Playing out like happy and innocent movies in front of his shut eyes, still so crisp and clear, it was as if it had all happened yesterday. Of course it hadn't. It had in fact been several years now.

He was no longer at home arguing with his mother about joining the Survey Corps. He was no longer an immature little boy thinking he'd take on every last titan and destroy them for destroying everything he ever loved. And he sure as hell was no longer a part of the trio that everyone used to tease him about being in so much. Well, it was mostly Hannes that had teased him but that's beside the point.

The point being that the trio had quickly become a duo soon after entering training.

That particular memory always stung his heart the deepest. The pain of losing his mother had dulled down a bit once the titans had become less of a threat. But, losing Armin... That was something that Eren struggled with everyday. It had broken off a large piece of his heart that he doubted would ever heal. For awhile Mikasa had tried to fill the void of his loss for Eren, but he'd made her stop and realize it was just hurting them both each time she did it.

That had been the last time he'd ever seen her cry. Almost like her shed tears had been a way of burying their best friend and her outward emotions. She'd become more distant with others, not that anyone but Eren and Jean ever noticed. If everyone else had known her longer then maybe their comrades might had seen the differences in her, but, they had lost Armin during their second year of training.

Jean only noticed the difference in her because he obviously had a crush on her. It was a fact that he never tried to hide. Especially around Eren whoch just pissed the Chestnut haired boy off to no end. Not that he liked Mikasa in that way, she's his adopted sister and his feelings were purely brotherly, he just didn't trust Horse-face with his family. 

Armin had, had a soft spot for Jean. A fact that Eren never understood even after being his comrade for so long now. The two were nothing alike, at least in his opinion, but they seemed to have developed some weird, undescribable friendship in the short time they'd known each other.

Another deep, saddened sigh passed through him as his thoughts circled back around to Armin. 

"You're thinking about him again," the soft words pierced his thoughts. Blinking slowly he came back to the moment at hand. Before acknowledging the words Eren breathed in slowly, deeply, as he watched his friends in front of him enjoy their own personal moment together. It was a sight that he decided to store away in the back of his mind.

Satisfied he'd memorized the scene, he finally turned his attention to Mikasa. She was leaning forward on her knees with her head lazily resting on her hand as she watched him. Her gaze was intense, as always, but held a sisterly gentleness that was only ever for him. Smiling just enough to lift the corners of his mouth he nodded.

"But so are you," she nodded as well. Glancing back at their group the gentleness left her eyes as they once again turned dark.

"Yeah... I do that a lot when it's like this. He would have loved these stories,"

"Yeah, he really would have, wouldn't he?" he sent a smirk at the small ground lounging on the floor of the bunk room. Sasha was retelling a tale of how she stole a loaf of bread from one of her neighbors. She would have gotten away with it if she hadn't of dripped several crumbs behind her as she'd quickly scarfed it down. Leaving behind a small trail to where she was hiding behind a tree in the back of her neighbors house. 

Connie remarked that she should have ate while running further away.

Jean just rolled his eyes and stated how stupid the story was and that they needed to think of better ones. Although he held a soft glance at them while a gentle smirk lifted the corner of his lips. That small gesture completely contradicted his words and everyone knew it except him.

Eren slightly nodded in Mikasa's direction again.

"He would definitely have loved this," the image of his close friend flashed in the front of his mind. Wide baby blue eyes lit up with excitement and happiness, even that small touch of innocence that everyone loved him for. Blond hair swaying around his chubby face as the trio ran through the streets of their home. That impossibly wide grin making Eren feel like there was no worries in the world that they couldn't face together. Making him feel free and safe.

_I miss that the most. That feeling he always gave off. It's probably because he was an Omega, but, that feeling was always like going home._

_Even after we lost our actual home. Armin still surrounded us in that feeling._

"I miss him,"

" Yeah," he closed his eyes again and leaned towards her. His head fell softly on her shoulder and he free hand found its way into his hair. He hummed happily as her fingers dug harshly into his scalp, slowly massaging circles. His thoughts wandered far away again and this time she didn't interrupt them.

Jean had glanced over at the two once in awhile during the stories. He still felt twinges of jealousy at their rather obvious relationship, but after about 5 years together it seemed rather pointless to him to feel that way. There would never be anything between him and Mikasa and he was pretty accepting of that by now. Not that he'd ever let that damn Jaeger know. Grinning widely he chuckled lowly before cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Get a room!" the two jerked away from each other at the sudden shout in their direction. Their shock didn't last long as Eren started spouting out curses and equine insults towards Jean.

Connie laughed at the horse jokes, even though most of them didn't even make any sense whatsoever, and Sasha snorted and covered her mouth in a failed attempt to cover her own amusement. She gave up when Connie started imitating Eren in her direction. An angry blush crossed Jean's face as he shouted curses back. The two were getting rather heated and vulgar in their insults...

At least until Jean caught a glimpse of Mikasa's face.

Her face was slightly bowed toward her chest causing her hair to fall over her eyes. This cast a deep and ominous shadow over her face. Sucking in a gust of air Jean found himself slowly inching backward, but mentally cursed himself when he remembered he had chosen to sit against the wall so Connie could sit next to Sasha. 

What disturbed and terrified him the most about the look on her face, was that her lips were curved upward in a crooked, extremely sinister grin. Eren stopped yelling when he noticed the pale shade of Jean's usually tanned face. He eyed him curiously, taking into account the now visible beads of sweat that gathered around the skin of his friends neck and hairline.

_Friend? Yeah okay so maybe Jean is kinda a friend to me. But not really at the same time. Or yeah... Yeah I guess he is. Maybe..._

_Shit, yeah he is. He must never know. I'll never think of this again. He'll never know as long as I don't think about it._

_Okay, stop thinking about it Jaeger!_

Mentally shaking his thoughts away he followed the scared gaze towards Mikasa. Flinching he recognised the look all too well. She was either about to wirelessly destroy Jean and his soul or crack a joke.

Actually cracking a joke in front of Jean, or anyone But him really, would have about the same affect anyways. 

It happened in an instant and nobody was prepared for it. Her head slowly lifted so they could see her burning eyes as they tore through Jean. The calming, warmth of the room seemed to leave as each one shivered noticeably. Droplets of cold sweat streaked down Jean's face as he accepted his fate, fully accepting he'd fucked up somehow.

"But Jean, we **are** in a room," a breeze blew through the open window slowly snuffing out all but one of the candles in the room. Of course the only candle to survive was the one next to Mikasa. Her grin at the horror filled faces in front of her was cast in shadows as Eren tried his best to muffle the laughter building up inside his chest. Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. The only sound was the sputters coming from Eren's lips as he clamped his hand more forcefully over his mouth. 

Mikasa rarely cracked a joke. But when she did, she made everyone, but him, speechless.


	2. Sorry.

I apologize sincerely bit I am putting this on hold for a few months. 

This IS NOT DEAD. 

I will continue this, just not for a bit. There are simply other works I am doing right now that I want to focus more on so I will be diverting my attention for a bit. 

Again I am sorry bit I didn't want to not say anything and have those interested in this waiting for so long with no update. This will be deleted and an update for when I'm coming back to it posted in its place.

Thank you so much for the support so far and I truly hope you'll bear with me in the meantime. ❤

I also post updates in my bio if you'd like to check there once in awhile for information. Xoxo.


End file.
